


shrexy times

by missaluden



Series: discord shrek cult [1]
Category: Gruffalo 14, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, angela and james wrote this with me blame them, i have sinned, this isnt mine we collectively wrote it on discord dont blame me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden
Summary: y/n gets up to some trouble
Relationships: Donkey (Shrek)/Reader, Lord Farquaad/Reader, Reader/Dragon (Shrek), Reader/Sleeping Beauty (Shrek), Reader/Snow White (Shrek), Shane Dawson/Reader, Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Series: discord shrek cult [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> so we did a thing

Shrek slowly grabbed at y/n ankles you let out a wail for help but shrek sqeezed tighter. You slowly went limp as he carried you back into his swamp where he will deal with you.  
Y/n wakes up in shreks tree and sees the bed is ready full of worms and bugs, perfect! Y/n took it upon themselves to lay there ready for the green ogers cock. You suddenly hear a roar from the outhouse. It was time. His footsteps quaked across the moist swamp floor as he advanced on the tree. You where ready. For shrek  
there i was waiting for him as he made his way over i see in the corner of my eye two piercing green eyes and purring it was puss i hear hooves on the floor, they're coming i see him in all of his glory green ting daddy shrek he ask me "what are you doing here" i say "i don't know" "youv'e been a bad boy" Y/N is waitng for daddy shrek to get on with the show  
My cock throbed at the sight of shreks huge erection. IT WAS HUGE. I almost came even before he had set a thicc green thumb on my cock. The first time we met he never really got to suck me off we only kissed passionately for hours. God i need his green cum. Fuck i need it in my mouth fuck im too horny for his cock. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!". I scream  
He reaches down and begins  
he slowly slides his thicc green cock into your tight arsehole "AHHHHHH" you scream in pleasure as he begins to pound into you, filling you to the brim with his green member. After hours of aggressive lovemaking more intense than that of edward cullen and bella, he pulls out and showers you in his smelly green cum, satisfying the beast. he draws away and retreats back into his swamp, leaving you satisfied  
and covered in both your cum  
after shrek it was donkeys turn. "my turn he says" " i dont want to i only want shrek daddy" "to bad" donkey pins me down with his erected donkey cock sliding around my ass "no ,no" "shut up" he siad while he slide his dick into me , i scream i just want shrek daddy , after a while i stared to maon " ahahhhhhh" what but i though i only wanted shrek daddy but this is AAAAHHHMMMM "im going to cum" both of us cum at the same times now im covered in shrek and donkeys juices but it isn't over the two piercing eyes are still there


	2. the plot thickens just like y/ns cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n encounters some difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know whats happening

In the distance i could here the faint high pitched squeel of the gingerbread man. He was in troublei threw shrek and donkey off me and ran out the door and proceeded to run to far far away. I stopped about halfway and saw a weird looking carraige with a goose outside it i went inside too look for help but no one was home. Then the door slammed open. It was shane dawson. A small ginger man who sat down at his desk and proceeded to wank to childporn. I couldn't lie i was aroused, so much. I looked under the table and saw his hairy feet and mmmm "succulent toes" i had too suck them. I needed too. So i went under and sucked. Soo hard shane came instantly on my face and proceeded to grab my head and make me suck harder so i did. Gaging at the huge hairy hooves of shanes feet. I felt so warm and full. And ready for more  
Then the door slammed open. And lord faarquad strutted in."oh no!" i tried to run away but i was dummy thicc and the clap of my cheeks alerted faarquad who whipped round and grabbed my tiny cock. he pushed me down over the desk and tried to put his micropenis in my asshile but it was to small! "ahahaahh i have the upper hand now" i chuckle and i oush him onto the floor and sove my penis in him "oooooooohha aghhh" lord faarquad moans loudly "faster dADDY" i give him what he wants and we both cum loudly "IOOIOIIHIOOOOO" i pull out and continue on my journey, leaving him cobverd in our fluids  
I hear the ginger bread mans voice sound out again "im stuck" i run as fast as a can towords him . i found him he somewho managed to get stuck in panocios ass, help him panoccio said . so i do the only thing i could think of a wapped out membere and started wanking like my life depended on it awhile later i was to close but i needed help i went right up to panoccios ass and stuck gingys mouth in my cock  
that was enough to make me cum i came right into panocios ass and my cum made gingy fall right out my job here was done


	3. y/n fuks everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im losing my sanity

Far far away was conviently placed next to lord faarquads castle so i went inside to find the mirror. There it was i looked at my reflection. My jaw was sticking out my teeth where yellow and skin was oily. I was hideos. Thats why father shrek didn't care. I asked the mirror too show me the princess. But as i could see princess fiona wasn't there. That square headed cunt faarquad had got there before me. I needed to leave and find the castle.   
As i was just about to leave a faint snort came from the other room. Three little pigs stood there talking in strange german accents i went up to them and couldn't believe what i saw. One had his dick in a meat grinder! Blood poured everywhere as the other pigs screamed "yaa" and "ooh" as they jacked off to the cbt (cock and ball torture) i deicided to not participate as i know shrek would be displeased so instead i wanked the two pigs off and made bacon with the other and packed my bags to leave. TO THE CASTLE  
As i neared the castle my cock grew hard thinking about shrek. It soon started throbbing so i tool pinnocio out and asked him "is shrek the shrexiest" he said no and soon his nose started to grow like shreks mornign wood. "oh yessd addy" i howled as i impaled myself on pinocios long nose. i asked him "are u ejoing this" "noo" he howled and his nose grew longer inside me. it didnt tske long for my climax to come as i left pinocoo on the street as i continued on my quest to find th e castle  
i approched he castle and at the treshhold was not only the dragon MILF but also the other princesses i was so itred but lookingat them made the blood rush to my dick daem i was hard again they so tha i was hard snowhite gasp while sleeping beauty laugh do you need some hlp she got down on her need and statred  
started sucking my dick snow white kissed me passionatly while she giuded my hands down and was letting me play with her clit i see the dragon coming to wards me and i go even harder a push the prencess to the side and make my way to her in the back off my mined i think shrek wouldn't like me fucking all these people whicj only made m  
me won't to do more imagin the cock an ball toutor i could get , i made it to sexy MILF dragon and immidetly started to fuck her ididn't take long fot me to come so look satisfied and now i was in the castle  
I ran up there stairs, my long dick dragged across the floor and it started to bleed as glass got stuck in it. I climbed the many flights of stairs and found fiona's room where faarquad was waiting with his men. There she was fiona so beautiful and shrexy. I needed her. Now. I ran towards faarquad before being slammed to the ground by the gaurd his huge mask covering his face. He lifted the mask for a split second. IT WAS SHREK! He did come! I was soo happy he turned around and knocked out the other guards with one swing of his mighty cock and all that was left was faarquad. He shoved his huge oger fist up his ass and used him as a puppet saying racial slurs and other things we can't say before chucking him out the window to his death. Shrek picked up fiona and stuck his theobbing cock inside of her. I felt left out. So lonely, so i decided to stick my dick in shreks ass. Bad idea. He roared a mighty oger rawr and made me pull out before grabbing me and shoving me on the bed. "I do the fucking" he said in a gentle assertive voice. I couldn't complain, so I let him drill me and fiona for hours. This was only the start of our fiery three way relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> were all losing our minds cus of the coronavirus and this is what came out of it


End file.
